


destroyer of worlds

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: It seems no matter the timeline, Jiaying's daughter is destined to be Destroyer of Worlds.(Spoilers up to 7.08.)
Relationships: Jiaying & Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	destroyer of worlds

Jiaying’s daughter is born in the sticky summer heat, 1988. Her husband is a tailor and a doctor and he steals the neighbor’s car to get her to the hospital, and she thinks she’s never been so happy before.

Her daughter’s name is Daisy.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter is born in the frigid winter air, 1960. Her lover is a sailor who never meant to stay long. He loves the sea and kisses her goodbye long before the baby arrives, and she thinks she’s probably better off alone.

Her daughter’s name is Kora.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter is taken from her, and she weeps. She gathers others like her close - not just for the powers they bring, but to ease the ache in her chest. Her daughter is gone but maybe -

Jiaying learns not to think in maybes. She learns hope is too dangerous to meddle with.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter stays by her side, and she smiles. She creates a sanctuary, so her daughter will grow up surrounded with others like her. Her daughter is radiant, a thousand suns in the chest of a little girl with dimpled cheeks and sweet apple breath.

Jiaying hopes for a future where she never stops smiling.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter finds another mother. It takes them both far too long to realize that’s what happened, but she finds another mother, and her second mother loves her just as much as her first.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter does not need another mother, because she has the perfect one.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter goes through the mists, not alone but certainly afraid. She breaks free from her shell and feels the bees buzzing under her skin and she weeps.

Then, she hides.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter goes through the mists, not alone and not afraid. Her mother holds her hand and tells her it will be alright and her skin burns and she weeps.

But she does not hide.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter runs towards Afterlife.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter runs away from Afterlife.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter does not know where her heart belongs; there are two different families she’s found and picking one seems impossible.

Jiaying has forgotten how to hope. All she knows is war.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter knows where her heart belongs; she has one family, and it is a family she does not want to destroy.

Jiaying has not forgotten how to fight - but she knows hope.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter’s story twists and turns and changes. She is Skye, she is Daisy, she is Quake, she is all of them and none of them. 

It is agony to see the people she loves hurt no matter how much she changes.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter’s story stays the same. She runs away and she is brought back and it goes the same way each and every time. She is Kora all the while.

It is agony to see the people she loves hurt because she cannot change.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter knows the future. She knows she is destined to split her home into pieces.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter knows the past. She knows she has burned before, and she will burn again.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter is Destroyer of Worlds.

\---

Jiaying’s daughter is Destroyer of Worlds.

\---

(Jiaying’s daughter puts the world back together again.)

\---

(Jiaying’s daughter watches the world burn.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain gremlins took the idea of Daisy having a sister in another timeline and ran with it.


End file.
